For example, Japanese Utility Model Disclosure 63-89181 discloses a bill-extraction-proof device in a bill validator. As shown in FIGS. 18 and 19, in the bill-extraction-proof device, a bill is inserted from an inlet 7 into the space between a pair of side walls 2 and 3 of a frame 1, and is then carried by belts 11 and rollers 12 to further pass through the space between slant protrusions 9 and 10 formed on the frame 1 and a plate 5. Although the bill is slightly deformed when the bill passes through the slant protrusions 9 and 10, the deformation does not provide any obstacle in carrying the bill. If a person tries to withdraw the bill without authorization from the inlet 7 by pulling a string such as a fishing line connected to the bill after it passes through an outlet 8, the extraction is prevented due to engagement of the bill with the slant protrusions 9 and 10.
Disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Disclosure 4-36677 is another bill-extraction-proof device in which a stopper is rotatably provided to extend into the passageway of a bill validator and is rotated away from the passageway according to a control signal generated by the bill validator. This bill-extraction-proof device is advantageous in that extraction of bill is effectively prevented since the stopper is rotated away from the passageway only when a valid bill passes through the validator.
However, the bill-extraction-proof device shown in FIGS. 18 and 19 is disadvantageous in that the slant protrusions 9 and 10 cannot have their long extension length which may obstruct transportation of the bill by belts 11 due to engagement of the bill and long slant protrusions. Therefore, unauthorized extraction of the bill can be carried out by strongly pulling a fishing line connected to the bill or by pulling the line after inserting a thin flexible plate into the passageway.
Also, Japanese Utility Model Disclosure 4-36677 demonstrates an extraction-proof device in which, however, unauthorized extraction may be made by successively inserting two bills.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a bill handling apparatus with its simple construction strongly resistible against any unauthorized extraction of the bill.